


Obviously In Love

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just romantic romance. :) Destiel fluff and love. Sabriel hurt/comfort. Cute, funny, sad, hot, sexy...YOU GET THE DRIFT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester stood next to the Impala, his eyes closed and his arms stretched out as if being crucified. "Castiel? Cas! Can you hear me?" It was the six-thousandth time Dean had called for the angel that morning and Sam wasn't even awake yet. The bright dawn sunlight streaked the field where the Impala was parked, with long handled brushes of golden light and Dean squinted at the stretch of grass in front of him for any sign of the angel. "Cas, you feathery bastard! Wing your arse down here now or god help me I will-"

"Dean." Cas said from right behind him. Dean started, spun around and then swore violently as he came within an inch of touching noses with the angel. Dean jumped back and glared angrily at Castiel.

"Son of a bitch! Cas! What the hell, dude?" even under Dean's reproachful glare, Castiel responded with his characteristic head-tilt, his innocent face appearing to not fully understand Dean's anger.

"You called." The angel replied calmly and Dean clenched his fists in frustration.

"Yeah, like six thousand times and just once couldn't you zap in front of me instead of sneaking up behind me?"

"I am afraid I find your agitation slightly amusing, Dean." Castiel replied not showing the smallest sign of amusement. Dean made a sarcastic noise.

"Oh you are just a bundle of giggles aren't you?" the elder Winchester drawled, still glaring at Castiel.

"I do like to think I am a cause for hilarity…among my own kind at least, apparently humans have a somewhat warped sense of humour." The angel agreed, before falling silent and becoming as still as a statue. Dean snorted and shook his head, letting it go and then he proceeded to explain why he called.

"Anyway, Charlie Sheen, I was wondering if you had heard anything from Gabriel…Sam's been…well, pining." Dean smirked and glanced over Cas's shoulder at his sleeping brother, who was leaning with his face pressed up against the Impala's closed window. "I still can't believe he's…gay for that dick." Dean snorted and looked back at Cas, who shifted uncomfortably. Dean who saw Cas's discomfort and felt his heart quicken and his throat tighten. Why? What the hell was wrong with them? Why were they so nervous around each other? Dean wondered, shuffling his feet and moving away from Cas a few more steps.

"Y…Yes, it was a surprise, even for me." Cas mumbled, his deep, gravelly voice making Dean blush slightly. What the fuck? The angel cleared his throat and continued, a little more confidently, "Gabriel is still absent. He is certainly alive, but he is not within our range."

"Good…good. Umm…I'll let Sammy know when he gets up." Dean averted his eyes from Cas's piercing gaze. As the angel tilted his head again, Dean blushed as he realised how much he liked it when Cas did that.

"Somehow I do not think that that was the only reason you called me, Dean," Cas observed as Dean coloured even more, "What else?"

"I…no, nothing, seriously don't worry, dude." Dean said unconvincingly and Cas's eyes flashed with brief frustration.

"I don't understand humans and their pointless lying." And then he was gone and Dean let out a breath before covering his head with his arms and hating himself for even considering calling. Then a bit of the Winchester spirit returned. "I just wanted to see you again, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled to the sky and Cas, who was still standing in front of Dean, but was invisible, swallowed and promptly got out of there before Dean said anything else that might be a cause for later regret or embarrassment.

Sam who had woken up when Dean started to yell, smirked and opened the door of the Impala, unfolding his huge body, stretching and running a hand through his hair and over his face, feeling numb on one side where he had been pressed up against the glass. Dean turned and glared at his brother.

"Bought time, Sammy!" he said crossly, "let's go!" Dean jumped into the Impala, expecting Sam to get back in pull out whatever research and evidence for the case he had dug up. They were hunting an uncomplicated, unintelligent Rougarou just outside Pontiac, Illinois and they just had to work out if it had turned yet or not and a few more details before they ganked it.

Sam, however leaned down and peered in through the open passenger door. Dean glared up at him, when Sam refused to get in. "I am not leaving yet. You know, I think we need to…well…discuss your Castiel problem." Sam said, standing up straight to hide his grin from Dean. Dean was out of the car in a flash.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the eldest Winchester demanded as he caught his brother attempting to wipe away his smile. Sam put on his most understandingly mocking face and raised an eyebrow. Dean glanced away and a slight colour rose in his cheeks.

"Oh my god! So guilty, Dean! Who would have thought that Dean, the chic-chasing, angel-hating manly man could have a…what was it? A Profound Bond, with an angel!" Sam snorted, cracking up and pointing at Dean with a finger that trembled with laughter. Dean's eyes hardened and he turned his back on Sam, leaning against the Impala and wishing he could deny not only to his brother, but even himself his feelings for the angel.

"Piss off, Sam…" Dean muttered, wrestling with whether to punch Sam in the face or run him over with the Impala. Sam softened when he saw Dean's awkwardness, although it made him feel good having the upper hand for once. Sam wondered if Dean realised how obvious it was that Castiel was into him as well.

"Look, Dean…it's not that big of a deal. Honestly it's been obvious for ages."

"I don't even know what you are talking about, man." Dean said stubbornly, scuffing his foot on the rough gravel. "You…you are just, like imagining that I am like…like you and you little bitch…so whatever…"

"Okay, so for one thing, Gabe is not my little bitch-" Sam started, a little angry with his brother, but Dean snorted.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Your his little…sorry…BIG bitch." He remarked nastily, with a feeble attempt at getting Sam to talk about Gabe, not Cas. Sam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair again, before rounding the car and leaning next to his brother.

"Gabe is not my bitch. I am not his. Also, Dean, being gay is not a bad thing and denying that you love Cas is only going to hurt you." Dean looked away from his brother, but Sam continued, "I am sorry I made fun of you, Dean, but you have to admit…it is ironically and hilariously adorable and really cute-"

"Wow! Wow! Just stop now, Sammy!" Dean laughed, holding up his hands as his brother started to let his feminine side come out. "No chic-flick moments! What proof do you even have that my feelings for Cas are more than friendship?"

Sam raised an eyebrow is disbelief, but answered anyway. "Well, the constant sexual tension every time you two are in the same room. The eye-fucking and Cas's obsession with being too close to you. Not to mention your profound bond and the way you either go red, or look away when I mention Cas. Ooohhh! I almost forgot! How long has it been since you actually went on a date or got laid?"

"Like…I don't know…a month?" Dean said gruffly.

"Three and a half." Sam corrected, smiling as his brother's eyebrows flew up.

"Shit! Really? Wait, why are you counting?" Dean burst out.

"Because, I noticed that women were no longer an interest for you and sex became a non-existent part of your life." Sam stated frankly and Dean winced.

"No sex talk Sam." He begged, blushing in a very childlike way. Despite his own once highly active sex life, Dean was still very immature on the topic of sex, especially when brought up in a family conversation. Sam sniggered slightly at Dean's awkwardness and look up at the sky in quiet contemplation. Then Dean demanded, "How do you know any of that is linked to these so-called feelings for Cas?"

"Okay, Dean, deny all you want, but I know you too well." Then Sam went around to the passenger side door and folded himself into the car, sitting quietly until Dean opened his own door and they drove off. Neither said a word to the other for some hours and when they did speak it was about the case…not the angels.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean didn't hear or see anything from Castiel again, until they were heading down to Shreveport, Louisiana for a case involving an angry spirit in a gay male strip club. Dean had very reluctantly taken the job and Sam had blushed violently when Bobby called.

They were two states away and Sam was driving…a special treat for remembering to buy pie. When suddenly, Cas appeared in the passenger seat…straddling Dean. Dean yelled out in fright and Sam brought the car to a screeching halt. Even amid the sudden chaos, Dean still shrieked.

"WHATTHEFUCKCAS?! DO NOT BURN BABY'S RUBBER, SAMMY!" as soon as the noise died down and Sam had turned the engine off; the youngest Winchester began to laugh. He laughed so much that Dean and Cas just sat there looking at him, as he weakly opened the door and stumbled out onto the gravel, bent in two by his fits of laughter.

"I…I…think you…might…need…to wor…to work on…your aim…Cas!" Sam wheezed, taking a deep breath and returning shakily to the driver's seat. Cas responded with his characteristic head-tilt.

"Sam, my aim is perfect. I knew exactly where Dean was and landed thusly." The angel appeared completely at ease and Dean was for once, lost for words. He pushed roughly at Cas's chest.

"OFF ME!" he said gruffly, when he was able to talk and Cas appeared in the backseat, looking completely calm, as though this was the normal way he arrived in their presence. "Cas, seriously…what the hell?"

"What Dean?" Cas asked innocently, as Dean glared over his shoulder, looking angry and confused. Cas's forehead creased in concern. "Did I do something inappropriate?"

"Cas, you just zapped into my car and straddled me like a cheap hooker. I'd say, slightly inappropriate, yeah." Dean growled and Sam snorted with laughter. Castiel looked slightly abashed.

"I think I misread a social cue." Was all he said and then he was gone. Sam went into a new spat of insane laughter. Dean slapped his brother over the back of the head and Sam tried to stop laughing. He started the car and they continued on, but only after Dean saying dangerously.

"Do not say a word, Sam Winchester, or so help me I will kick you gay little arse into next year." To which Sam muttered gleefully under his breath.

"Sooo obvious!"

The following morning, when Dean was taking his shower, something happened that changed Dean's mind on certain matters entirely. He was tilting his head back enjoying the flow of the water. It was not often they got a motel with decent water pressure, so Dean knew to relish it when it came. They steam surrounded him and his lathered himself with soap, trying to get the grime and dirt off his skin that had been ingrained there for years. Suddenly, Dean found himself wishing that Cas could help him clean off this dirt; clean away even the filth you couldn't see, all the scars, the torture and the crimes.

When Dean realised what he was thinking he abruptly stopped and stared at the wall, shocked by his own imagination. He was even more surprised and a little freaked out when Dean realised that his cock was semi-erect. Did I just have a 'sort of erotic' fantasy about Cas? What the actual fuck?

"What do you need, Dean?" was the sudden, deep, gravelly voice right in Dean's ear. Dean shrieked like a girl and spun in the small shower cubicle, coming face to face with Castiel, who was standing there, fully clothed, the steamy water falling on his trench-coat like hot rain. For the second time in two days Dean Winchester could not speak and he was glad even then, that Sam was out getting them breakfast and could not walk in and find this…situation.

"From your apparently shocked silence," Cas observed calmly, "I will go right ahead and assume you either didn't expect me to come or you were only thinking about me very intensely and this is not a good time." The angel seemed at ease, but he was very aware and was, in truth having certain urges obtaining to the fact that he was almost touching chests with a very attractive, naked man with a boner. "I'll wait outside." Was all Cas could say and then he was gone. Dean let out a sigh of utter horrified relief and abruptly turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a flannel bathrobe from behind the door. He threw it on and stormed out into the main section of the motel room.

Dean's surprise and embarrassment had quickly been replaced by anger. So when Dean saw Cas standing up against the wall between the two beds, totally dry and with no sign of embarrassment or shame on his face, the eldest Winchester almost screamed in frustration. He strode over to Cas and pushed the angel up hard against the wall.

"Look Cas, I don't know what your game is but you have to stop doing whatever you are doing! It's weird and I don't like it!"

Castiel tilted his head to one side and looked at Dean's flushed, wet face for a moment, "The only explanation for the circumstances of earlier, are that you were touching yourself and thinking about me…while you were naked. I have been immersed in human culture long enough to know that that is significant."

"What? No! No, it's not! What the hell, dude? I am not gay! Not for you! Not for anyone, so if that's what you're saying then you have it wrong!" Dean was talking very fast, all his feeling for the past few years were coming together in a mismatched jumble of confusion.

"Why are you denying your feelings, Dean?" Cas murmured, his voice sending shudder through Dean's body. "I have always loved you and you have grown to reciprocate those feelings. Why is it so hard for you to admit it?"

"You love me—?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know!" Cas looked angry for a second, before softening his tone, "You taught me how to be human, how to live. How could I not fall in love with you? I believe everyone else knows. It seems clear to them. Bobby, Sam, even Gabriel, they all saw, so do not pretend that you did not."

"I thought you were just weird. I mean you are an angel and I am sorry but I don't love you Cas. I am not into guys…or angels." Dean did not sound convinced and he looked a little sad as he let Cas go and turned to walk away. But, Cas zapped in front of him and kissed Dean gently on the lips.

Cas felt Dean stiffen with shock, but he did not pull away. Cas's lips were soft and warm, but different from any woman's and Dean wanted to hate it, but couldn't. Castiel savoured Dean's taste. The one he had been longing for, for so long. He let the kiss linger for just long enough before stepping back, leaving Dean looking stunned, but far from disgusted.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I had to…just once…I—" but Cas got no further, because Dean bridged the gap between them, put one hand on the back of Castiel's neck and crushed their lips together in a kiss that burned with a passion kept secret even from the benefactors for a long time.

Dean still wanted to hate it, but he knew then that he did love Castiel and nothing could stop his love, not even previous denial. Their lips moved slowly together in a dance that promised so much more and Cas cautiously put one hand on Dean's hip and then the other, drawing Dean in closer and feeling Dean's firm body against his at last. Dean intensified the kiss, by gently running his tongue along Cas's teeth, searching for entry that Cas was only too willing to allow. Their tongues then carried on an epic battle for control, duelling fiercely but never erratically.

The kiss was a kiss of pure love, like nothing Dean had ever experienced before. Even his cock was only semi-hard and all he wanted to do was cherish Cas close and love him. It was only when Cas sucked gently on Dean's lower lip and then harder, that Dean began to feel lust. His cock hardened immediately, when Cas began to get dirty and the eldest Winchester moaned slightly making Cas hard too. Dean ground against Cas, creating a delicious friction that made them both groan with supressed need.

Dean still had his hand on the back of Cas's neck and he used the other to loosen the angels tie. He threw it on the floor and while still kissing Cas, he began to undo Cas's shirt buttons. Cas pushed Dean roughly back up against the wall he had been pushed into earlier and Dean grunted as he let Cas's shirt fall open. He looked unbelievably sexy in his trench-coat and open shirt, Dean eyed his muscular chest and firm stomach with a lust he never knew he could have without looking at boobs. Dean began to explore Cas's chest, admiring and comparing the similarities and differences to his own.

Dean's admittedly practiced hands brought sensation to the angel that he had never thought possible and when Dean gently brushed his nipples, Cas almost collapsed as wild tingles shook his body. The angel moaned softly as Dean leaned his head down and carefully grazed his teeth over the sensitive nubs, taking care not to bite yet, still unsure of what Cas enjoyed.

Cas reached up to Dean's shoulders and pushed the robe off them, exploring Dean's pronounced biceps and his firm pecs with feather-light fingers. When the robe was hanging around Dean's thin waist like a skirt, Dean pushed Castiel back onto one of the beds and resumed kissing him. Cas held onto Dean's lower back and lay down slowly, pulling Dean on top of him and continuing to dance his clever fingers all over Dean's scarred chest.

Dean climbed further up Cas's boy and straddled the angel, levelling his erection with Cas's and then settling back down to rock their pelvis's together. Because Dean was naked under his robe, there were only Cas's trousers between them and Cas was so aroused by the proximity of Dean that he almost came right then and there. Dean ran his skilled hands over Cas's smooth chest and began to work his delicate way down to the belt buckle. When he reached it the belt was gone in seconds and the Dean slowed down, seductively unfastening the button and taking down the zipper. Then Dean returned to Cas's face and kissed the angel again, sucking Cas's tongue deep into his own mouth and grinding his hips gently.

Cas moaned particularly huskily and Dean began to kiss his neck and chest, just as Sam walked through the door. The long haired, incredibly tall Winchester turned around and went straight back out again, closing the door quickly, but not before Dean had sprung off Cas and stood straightening his robe hurriedly. Cas just zapped up and was dressed properly again in an instant, he had even jerked off in angel time.

Dean rushed to the bathroom and jerked off quickly, more than a little disappointed by his quick release. Cas listened to Dan's shout at the door and bit his lip, feeling his cock tighten again, but resisting…barely. When Dean came out he was fully dressed in jeans, t-shirt and flannel shirt, but to Cas he was still incredibly sexy.

Dean looked soulfully at Cas and then went over to the door and opened it.

"Okay Sam! It's safe to come in now!" he called brightly, a little embarrassed but glad he didn't have to deny it anymore. Sam sidled over, pretending to be cautious, but really grinning from ear to ear. "Where's breakfast?" Dean demanded when he saw Sam's empty hands.

"Well honestly, when I saw what I just did, I lost my appetite. I chucked it." Sam stated, looking a little smug. Dean glared at him.

"what about me, bitch?" Dean asked, Sam grinned and then winked at Cas.

"Dean, you got breakfast in bed!"

"Dude! What the hell? That was both corny and disgusting! I thought you were weird before…but your sense of humour…it's like really bad, Sammy!" Dean laughed, but Cas just stood there with his head tilted.

"I am sure I have missed some social cue here." He said, not sure whether Sam's joke was funny or if Dean was making fun. But, honestly Cas didn't care. Dean Winchester was at least part-way belonging to Castiel…at last.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean?" Sam whispered into the darkness, three days after he caught Dean with Cas.

"Mmhhmm…" Dean said into his pillow and Sam smiled at his brother's tired noises.

"Dean, where is Cas?" Sam asked, knowing only too well who would answer.

"I am here, Sam, what do you need." Cas's gravelly voice came from right next to Dean and Dean grunted in surprise. Sam snorted with laughter and Dean threw his pillow hard at his brother's head.

"Fuck you Sammy! Cas this is a single bed you can't lie here." Cas zapped into the middle of the room and Dean turned on the light.

"But I took away my weight, you didn't notice me, until now." Cas said, tilting his head. Dean ran a hand over his eyes and breathed out slowly.

"I don't really care, Cas. It's more that Sam is a little shit and finds it hilarious."

"Get your own room, Dean! It's weird for me you know!" Sam said, smiling broadly, trying to look like it really affected him. Dean opened the draw beside the bed and threw the custom Bible at his brother, but Castiel zapped over so fast that the curtains wafted slightly and he caught the flying book less than a centimetre from Sam's nose.

"Never throw the only Word of God that is available to humans." He warned Dean with a touch of venom in his voice and Dean sat up looking a little hurt, but he took the Bible from Cas and put it carefully back in the drawer. Sam snorted and Dean glared at him.

Sam was being childish and he knew it, but he was burning inside with a silent jealously. Dean had someone and Gabriel was lost. Sam got up from his bed and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, and then he left the room, winking at Cas, who tilted his head in query.

Sam walked to the reception area and even though it was 11pm the motel owner was happy to give him a separate room with one queen sized bed. Sam took the key back to Dean and threw it at his brother. Cas glanced at the room number and he was gone, Dean shook his head, but got up and left, closing the door sharply so that Sam could almost feel the resentment.

Three minutes later Sam cried himself to sleep, silently screaming into his pillow. Releasing all his anger, frustration and grieving in the form of tears.

Dean warned Cas that he was going straight to sleep that night, because he was angry with Sam and the angel. Cas looked a little upset at Dean's attitude, but he lay down quietly beside the human and stared at Dean's hunched shoulders as he turned away.

After about five minutes Dean turned over and glared at Cas, "Stop freakin' staring at me! I can feel it through me, it is really disturbing and I can't sleep." Then he looked at what Cas was wearing and snorted with suddenly humour, the happier Dean showing through the façade of his anger, "Do you ever take off your trench coat?"

"I have never had a cause," said the angel and Dean grinned, lying back down, but this time he faced Castiel and closed his eyes. Cas smiled and reached out a hand, gently placing on top of Dean's. Dean tensed for a second and then relaxed and soon enough his breathing was slow and steady as he slept.

Sam woke the next morning with a deep, hard pain settled in his stomach. He needed Gabriel. It was as simple as that. Sam got out of bed and went straight to the shops to get breakfast; in a desperate attempt to ignore his feelings he walked there, trying to enjoy the morning.

When he returned to the motel Dean and Cas were in his room, just talking…thank goodness he thought and sniggered. After he and Dean had eaten breakfast, Sam got up and stretched, before grabbing his laptop and bag.

"Ok, I am going to the library to do some research. Coming or staying?"

Dean looked up and grinned, "I am gonna stay," He said winking at Sam. Cas nodded in agreement.

"I shall stay also." He said in his deep voice. Sam stuck a finger down his throat and pretended to gag, but dean just laughed and threw a pillow at his brother. Sam was about to leave when he turned around and said.

"Not in my room, okay?"

"Fine, fine! No problem." Dean said waving his hand in dismissal. At first Cas wasn't sure what Sam meant, but when he worked it out the angel blushed.

Sam left and Dean heard the Impala pull away from the motel and roar onto the main road. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Now he had had a good night's sleep, he was more than ready to make it up to Castiel, for being so grumpy the night before.

Dean lay down on one of the beds and stretched out, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Cas just stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do or what was expected.

"Sorry for being a dick last night, Cas." Dean said, glad to get it off his chest and very happy to be alone with Cas…but not sure what to say.

"I do not blame you. You were…tired and frustrated" When Cas used word to describe human emotion he would still falter and think them through, as if to check he was using the correct term. Dean grinned, the reason he loved Castiel was so obvious and apparent this morning, he was almost shocked he could ever snap at the quiet, trench coat clad angel.

Castiel, unknown to Dean, who still had his eyes closed, was watching Dean closely, wondering what he would say or do next. He looked, (as usual) rugged and handsome with a spattering of dark stubble on his jaw and his hair perfectly untidy.

"You make me…frustrated, Dean." Cas said suddenly and Dean opened his eyes in surprise. This was not what he had expected; Cas had the same tone he had used when he thought he was God, even though he faltered on the emotion. "You don't understand that while I may love you for more than your physical form, you make yourself desirable to me in ways I still find blasphemous."

"Hold on tiger, I can't help it if—" Dean began defensively. Not sure whether to be complimented or offended.

"I am no such feline." Cas interrupted, looking confused…as usual. Dean laughed and explained the figure of speech to Cas, who still didn't get it but nodded as though he did. Humans have the strangest names for one another…

"I don't wanna fight with you, Cas. Not anymore. Not ever." Dean said, suddenly serious, "Sam already has enough fuel for his jokes, with the 'bitchin' like an old married couple' routine." Cas nodded slowly.

"Perhaps I can…as you say…let you get even, for one of my many mistakes." The angel said. This time it was Dean's turn to look confused, but when Cas zapped away and seconds later Dean heard the shower running, he understood and grinned. Cas was flirting with him….in his own way. Well no sense in wasting the opportunity!

Dean kicked off his boots and removed his t-shirt and jeans as he approached the bathroom. He opened the door and entered, still wearing his dark boxers. Cas stood, gloriously naked, beneath the stream of water, his head tilted back, eyes closed, water running over his sculpted body. Dean stopped and stood still for a moment, admiring, for the first time, the view and feeling his body react with tingles of lust. It still felt strange to be admiring a man, but it wasn't a bad kind of strange…it was an exciting, mysterious and arousing strange.

Dean could see Cas was adamantly pretending not to notice him, so as to feign the surprise Dean had felt. Dean smiled even more, as he stepped towards the shower, kicking the bathroom door closed behind him. Despite the loud bang of the door, Cas still pretended to be oblivious to Dean's presence. However, when Dean hooked his thumbs into the side of his boxers and removed them swiftly, letting his hardening cock spring free, Cas's eyes flicked over Dean's body and the angel swallowed noticeably in need.

Dean stepped under the spray and stood face to face with Cas, closer than would have previously been acceptable…now it felt perfect. The angel was breathing heavily and his nervous lust was one of the sexiest things Dean had ever witnessed and he felt a surge of delicious power, because Cas could hardly maintain control around him.

The angel was looking down and hadn't yet made eye-contact with Dean. Dean chuckled deeply in his throat and Cas gasped at the sound and his shoulders tensed; Dean lifted his arm and put a finger under Cas's finely stubbled chin, lifted the breathless angel's head to look into his eyes. Bright green were pierced by violently lustful blue and Dean felt a surge of barely controlled animal instinct.

Cas lifted his hand also and placed in on Dean's chest and then letting it slide, gently across Dean's collar bone and down to his nipple. It hardened instantly and Dean leaned his head back, dropping his hand from Cas's face, as the angel lifted his other to play with his other nipple.

With Castiel's hands busy on his body, Dean found that his mind had nothing intelligible to say. He moaned as one of Cas's hands moved lower…and then lower, to grasp Dean's cock.

"Um…hard…" Cas murmured in Dean's ear, sliding a finger over the sensitive tip, while his teeth tugged on Dean's earlobe.

"That's just what happens," Dean growled back, moving his and to hold Cas's length too. Cas gasped and shivered in pleasure as Dean gently stroked his throbbing member.

Now in control, Dean easily maneuvered Castiel against the shower wall. His mouth moved downwards and he sucked on the sensitive junction between Cas's neck and shoulder. Somehow, that spot seemed to run in a straight line directly to his cock, because it jumped in Dean's hand. Between the sensation of Dean's mouth on his neck and Dean hand circling his cock, Cas became so aroused he found himself unable to move a muscle. He heard himself whimper like a little kitten. He felt Dean suck hungrily on one nipple while he rolled the other nipple between a thumb and forefinger. As he pulled his mouth away from the hard bud, he bit down with just enough pressure to make Cas gasp again. Dean captured Castiel's surprised lips in a passionate kiss that lasted at least half a minute, during which time, Dean applied gently pulsing pressures to Cas's swollen cock.

"You taste good," Dean murmured, lifting his head at last, the lust and power in his eyes making Cas's breathe catch in his throat again. "You taste like smoke and marshmallows and chocolate and barbecue sauce."

"Mmmmm," the angel managed to reply.

"I wanna taste more of you." Said the elder Winchester wickedly, but sounding a little nervous…after all it was his first time.

With a firm hand on Cas's shoulder, Dean kept him pinned to the shower wall. He kissed Cas, long and slow, and lowered his mouth to an aching nipple. He moved his fingers so that they gently compressed and released Cas's shaft. He stroked, slow and deliberate, skimming his fingertips over the tip and down to the base. Cas began to shake and he wondered if his legs were about to give out.

Dean lifted his head. "Stand there," he ordered the angel, his voice firm, and he dropped to his knees.

Cas desperately pressed his back to the dripping stone wall, while Dean, gently nuzzled Cas's thigh and spread his legs for better access. Dean kissed and licked Cas's thighs and slowly, carefully he moved closer to Cas's erection. Cas watched as Dean kissed is shaft and flicked his tongue around it. Dean looked up into Cas's eyes as he took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked hard. Castiel moaned huskily and out a hand on the back of Dean's head, still looking deep into Dean's emerald eyes. Dean continued to suck, breathing hard out of him nose, never taking the cock from his mouth…then slowly his began to move back and forward, gently grazing his teeth over Cas's cock. He moved faster and faster, taking Cas's cock deeper and deeper.

Cas silently mouthed something in Enochian…Dean hoped it was 'angel' for "Oh Fuck! Yes!" Dean didn't stop, but he did add to his repertoire. He put one had in between Cas's legs and he began to lightly circle Cas's anus with one. It was too much for the angel. He came, hard, fast and sticky into Dean's mouth and Dean eagerly swallowed it all, careful not to let a drop spill. Cas came until he was exhausted and dropped to the tiles, the shower spraying over his head and shoulders. Dean caught Cas in his arms and sat her gently on the wet floor. He reached up and turned the water off and opened the shower door. Cas crawled out onto the towel mat and stayed there on hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder at Dean, who was touching himself, as he watched the angel's movements.

"My turn?" Dean asked and Cas nodded, smiling, a strange feeling came over him. Could this be the emotion Dean often joked about. Could Cas be feeling 'naughty'? He hoped so.

Dean growled again and knelt behind Cas, his hands possessively on Cas's ass. He bent down and lick Cas's hole, teasing the tight ring and applying large about of saliva. The he put a finger in his mouth and pushed it slowly into Cas's ass, then another and another.

The discomfort quickly passed and Cas's cock was rock hard again…but Dean's was harder and he began to finger fuck Cas, scissoring him wider and wider. Cas moaned and began to push his butt back against Dean's fingers, knowing all the man had to do was crook them slightly to get his sweet spot, but Dean held off.

Dean withdrew his fingers with a pop. The sudden empty feeling making Cas whimper…until he felt Dean's hard, thick cock, hot against his opening.

"Can I fuck you?" Dean asked.

"Yes…" Cas said in a small voice.

Dean pushed his entire length into Cas in one motion. The pain was intense but quickly subsided and Cas arched his back as he felt Dean's cock pressing hard against his sweet spot.

"Oh, shit," Cas gasped. Dean laughed huskily, but not because it was funny, but because he knew he was about to lose control.

Dean began to rock his hips against Cas, bumping against his prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck! " Cas hissed, leaning his head down as stars flew before his eyes.

"Oh crap…holy shit!" Dean bent his head and slowed his movements, trying to remain in control.

"Don't," Cas whispered. "Don't stop. Cum, Dean. Cum for me now."

Dean's thrust into him, hard and deep. His mouth pressed roughly against Cas's back, the angel could feel Dean's cock shudder inside him, and he felt the heat of Dean's ejaculation. An involuntary cry tore from Castiel's lips, only to be swallowed by the sound of Dean's deep, raw, guttural growl.

For a brief moment, Dean forgot where he was. When he finally opened his eyes, Cas lay under him, panting, pressed to the bath mat. His eyes were closed. Cas opened his eyes and looked sideways at Dean. "That's never happened to me before," he stated.

"What?" Dean asked, rolling of the angel to lie next to him, but leaving one arm protectively over Cas.

"I don't know…what just happened," he replied.

"Me neither," Dean admitted.

"What I mean is…I was pure. A virgin." Castiel murmured looking Dean into Dean's eyes. Dean smiled and moved closer so he was almost touching noses with the angel.

"Too bad, you're not pure anymore." He said, grinning and Cas smiled, shaking his head.

"I don't care. I love you." Said the Cas boldly and bridged the distance between then, placing a honeyed kiss on Dean's lips, that the other man was only too happy to return.


End file.
